


Got Milk?

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Also in no way is this Lapis/Jasper it's just not my cup of tea, Idk what else to call Malachite nursing off her own boobs, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lactation without pregnancy, Mala has two sets of boobs, Multiboob, Nursing, Self nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: One watermelon sacrifice a day isn't cutting it for Malachite, this fusion needs something more filling for her amusement. And as the old saying goes, if you want something done right, you got to do it yourself.





	

Malachite was bored.

Well, maybe bored is an understatement... she was miserable and frustrated! Having these cursed chains to hold her back was not only stressful, but keeping her in one place all damn day was boring! She had nothing but the same old tropical fish to look at for ages, same old rocks, and the same old view. If the stress of being chained didn't shatter her, boredom would! The only thing nowadays that kept her SOMEWHAT sane was the daily watermelon sacrifices. Consuming substances has been an interesting and new experience for Malachite, given how little freedom she has been given. But the problem was that's all she had to look forward too, and it was just becoming another thing she was getting tired of.

Malachite grumbled as she picked some seeds out of her teeth, the worst part of devouring those watermelon people. Seriously, couldn't they remove those annoying seeds first?

"Fucking sick of melon." Malachite complained, managing to get the last seed out from between her teeth. 

Eating watermelon was fun well it lasted, it kept her boredom at bay for awhile, sadly their wasn't much to do while chained. Though, eating still did get her attention, could she consume something else besides these daily sacrifices the islanders made? What to try first though? 

The sand was off the menu, too gritty in texture. Fish were gross, all slimy and covered in scales. What could she try to satisfy her hunger and need for amusement? Malachite pondered the subject. The islanders were alive and edible, did she herself have a food source on her that she was unaware about? Biting herself was just painful and a stupid idea, but there had to be something on her! The question was what?

Hair? No. Chains? Definitely not, she had enough water to last her a lifetime. Her gems? Out of the question! Maybe something lingered elsewhere? Deciding to explore herself better she phased off her clothing, revealing her striped nude body with not one, but two sets of breasts. 

Huh, that's odd...Her chest seemed fuller and heavier than before. She couldn't recall altering her form in any way...maybe a defect of the unstable relationship between the jasper and lapis lazuli that fused to form her? It was quite possible, she heard of such things. 

Curiously, she poked at them, cringing from how sore and tender they felt. Why the stars would they hurt? Was it from the increase in weight? Could this threaten her form and the health of the two gems who fused to be her? Malachite didn't understand, but she intended to get to the bottom of this. After all, it gave her something to do.

She brought s set of hands to the first set of breasts, once again taking in how heavy and large they had gotten. From there Malachite's thumbs brushed against the nipple on each of the top breasts. All four of Malachite's vibrant green eyes widen upon seeing a nearly translucent white fluid leak from her mammary ducts. 

"What the fuck?" Malachite said aloud, brushing her thumbs against her nipples again, causing more of the fluid to drip and trickle down. "This is new." Why haven't she noticed this fluid before? 

She glanced down at the second pair of breasts she donned, just low enough to still show off her toned middle. Could the second pair also contain the strange substance? They had gotten equally heavy and bigger, so it only made sense, but there was only one way to find out. Her hands moved to the first pair to the second pair, and once again started to gently rub against both nipples to see the effect. Malachite's theory seemed to be correct, the white fluid leaked from her nipples. Okay, that answered that. But what exactly was this odd substance coming from her bosoms? They were stored in her, that's as much as she learned so far. But what else was their to add to her knowledge of this latest experience? 

Malachite dragged a finger across some of the short watery streaks left on her chest. The liquid had the consistency of water almost, she smelled it (believe or not she actually could smell despite the gem placement of the jasper part of the fusion.) Not much of a scent really, but what about taste? She licked at the little bit on her finger, doubtful it was harmful to consume since it was inside of her. All four of her eyes widen. Wow! Never in the time she was formed had she tasted anything like that! It was creamy, a tad watery, but sweet and dare to say even nutty. But above all...It was delicious! This milky substance was simply to die for.

Her green eyes lit up as she could feel the chains loosen and eventually go away. Finally! It seemed like the lazuli was finally going to let her have some fun! Malachite wasted no time bringing her arms back to the top breasts, rubbing her nipples a little harder to coax more and more of the yummy fluid out of her breasts. She used another pair of hands to try to wipe off the fluid from her chest, then try to lick it off her hands. Stars, it was so good! Malachite lapped every bit off her hands, leaving not even the smallest bit behind. Malachite kept at it, coaxing the milk out of her breasts, wiping it off with her hands, then licking it off. But it wasn't enough, she needed more. The question was how? The source of the yummy milky goodness was in her breasts, but was there another way to get more from it? If she was free from her chains currently she should use that to her advantage.

"I wonder..." Malachite grumbled, carefully edging her way out of the water and onto the island. Being careful to be as quiet as a mouse to not awake the islanders on this warm night.

From there she carefully laid on her back, then contortion herself so her mouth could easily reach her breasts. Malachite really hoped this worked, she yearned to taste more of that wonderful fluid. Licking her lips, she finally placed her mouth upon one of her tender nipples and began to softly suckle. 

The creamy taste of milk soon met her tastebuds, oh fuck yes! This was perfect! She gulped and felt the liquid travel from her throat down to her belly. This was far more better than the first method she tried to consume the milk. Malachite was in utter bliss for the first time in months! Wanting to explore how she could have more fun with this, a second pair of arms made their way up to her other pair of breasts and brushed her thumbs against her nipples, coaxing the milk out and causing it to drip down. Oh what a glorious view, this felt beyond amazing! 

As more and more milk dripped down her torso, her gentle suckling soon turned into greedy mouthfuls, eagerly guzzling down as much yummy milk as she could. Malachite detached from her left breast, only to pant for a little and let out a little burp before moving onto the right one and continued to nurse upon herself, greedily gulping each mouthful that flowed into her mouth. This surpassed the watermelon islanders, she would never have to worry about picking seeds out of her jaws ever again! She could probably find a way to do this in the mornings as well, the islanders didn't seem very smart or strong after all.

The more sweet milk she drank and the more that leaked onto her body, the more at ease the fusion felt. For the first time in a long time she could feel her body relax and shift out of its usual tense state. The final set of Malachite's arms that doubled as legs twitched happily, like one of those watermelon dogs on the island getting a belly rub. She was extremely thankful no one was watching, otherwise it might make her seem weak and foolish, but the milky substance was too damn good to pass up, so Malachite would take that risk if it meant she could indulge in this.

She gave a final suck and then her lips separated from the nipple, Malachite was finally full and soaking wet with the creamy fluid. She panted, exhausted- but still very satisfied and happy from doing that. 

"Fuck...that was good." Malachite said to herself, licking the smear of milk off her lower lip. "Gotta do that again tomorrow night..." she purred happily, slowly getting up and going back into the water.

Much to her disappointment the water chains appeared and trapped her once again. But she had a feeling they would occasionally loosen up under the right conditions.

And Malachite planned to take full advantage of that.


End file.
